


At His Mercy

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Restraints, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Xavier barely gives his mate, Valour, enough time to close their bedroom door behind her before he spins her around and uses his body to press hers against the wall. "I've missed you."





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> A NSFW commission for remnio #385512 on FR of their dragons [**Xavier**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=45859935) and [**Valour**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43687511) _!_

Xavier barely gives his mate, Valour, enough time to close their bedroom door behind her before he spins her around and uses his body to press hers against the wall. “I’ve missed you.”

Before she can respond, he cradles the back of her head and lets himself get lost in the feel of her lips, doesn’t realize they’re blindly gravitating towards the bed as one until the kiss is broken by Valour pulling him down with her.

Their breaths mingle as they share a heated look, and then he’s dragging his lips along her jaw and down her neck. He feels her hands slide under his shirt and up his back, and when he playfully bites down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, he gives a muffled grunt of pain as her nails reflexively drag themselves along his skin in return.

Not wanting his plan to be derailed, Xavier quickly pulls away when he feels her hands at the button of his pants. He sits back on his heels, watches her strip herself bare with impatient, yet surprisingly fluid, movements, then, instead of following suit, shifts her higher up the bed. He roughly cuts off Valour’s question with a deep, yet too-short, kiss, then takes the opportunity to tie her wrists to the headboard and slide a pillow under her hips. His cock twitches from anticipation, from the desire in her eyes.

Xavier finally pulls his shirt over his head, then parts Valour’s thighs and kneels between them. His mouth resumes at her neck, and he enjoys how she gasps and squirms and tugs on her binds as he takes his time with winding a path of kisses and nips down her torso.

He shifts to lie on his stomach just before arriving at her slit, enjoys her sharp inhale as his tongue slips between her folds; revels at how wet she is for him. He purposely ignores her clit as he delves further, gently braces a hand against one of her thighs when she tries to trap his head.

“Xavier.”

He flicks his eyes up to Valour’s face, not missing the underlying annoyance, and watches the shiver make its way through her body when he gives a low, questioning hum.

“H-hurry  _ up _ .”

Xavier pulls away just enough to slightly shake his head, lips and chin generously coated with her slick. “Say it.”

He watches the defiance ripple through her features, doesn’t expect her to give in easily. “I want your cock, not your games.”

“I know you do.”

He resumes with eating her out, keeps his ministrations slow enough to tease and pauses whenever she tries to hurry him along by pressing herself against his face. He tries again when she growls and struggles against her bonds.

“Say it.”

Xavier shifts his attention to Valour’s thigh when all she does is purse her lips and glare. He props himself up on an elbow, quickly works a few dark bruises into the sensitive skin until her facade crumbles with a jolt and a whimper.

“Xavier,  _ please _ .”

“‘Please’, what?” he fishes, finger idling at her entrance.

He doesn’t miss how she avoids eye contact, how she hesitates for a long moment. “I-I need you.”

Xavier smiles to himself at the victory and rewards her by slowly pressing his finger all the way up to the knuckle after coating it with her slick. It slowly slides in and out as he lets her adjust, then he shifts tempo and quickly works her up to three. He fingers her until she’s heavily panting and her hips are perfectly rocking in time with his pace, desperate for the release of tension that’s building up inside her.

He abruptly withdraws when he feels Valour’s walls begin to flutter around him and ignores her indignant whimper, the feeble tugging on her binds as her desire-clouded mind tries to comprehend. With his clean hand, he cradles the back of her head like earlier, roughly kisses her until her attention’s shifted and she’s thoroughly tasted herself on his tongue.

“Not yet,” Xavier firmly states when he pulls away. He absently wipes his fingers off on the leg of his pants and sits back on his heels, feels the intensity of her stare as he frees himself and takes a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. He shivers as he generously coats himself with the pre-warmed gel, then positions himself at her entrance and slowly presses in.

Valour wraps her legs around his waist and hooks her ankles together before he’s fully seated. He briefly enjoys how snug she feels around him, then looms over her and finally gives her what she wants: a fast, rough pace.

When Xavier’s confident with his rhythm, he moves a hand between them to massage her clit with his thumb, purposely offsets it from the pace from his thrusts. He persists until her legs squeeze him and her walls around his cock flutter once more, then, against his own instincts, forces himself to slow his thrusts and pulls his hand away until she’s calmed down enough for him to resume.

He repeatedly teases Valour towards release until a string of desperate, frustrated pleas are tumbling from her lips, doesn’t stop when her body begins to tense for the final time.

Xavier’s hips stutter as her orgasm hits, body clenching around him both inside and out, and with a moan of his own he eagerly follows her lead. He collapses atop her when her legs release their deathgrip, and when she uncomfortably squirms under him he withdraws and props himself up on his forearms.

This time the kiss is slow and languid, and when his mind finally clears he asks, “Would you like to go again?”


End file.
